tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kadjem/IC Journal Entry: Scarlett - Welcome Back, Me.
January 2nd, 2014 - 2230 Hours Can you believe it has been almost 25 MONTHS since I last felt the need to write down my thoughts? Oh, it has been shorter, but I lost my spare Journal in a fire, in a Rebel base in Cobra Unity. Maybe I'll write about that some time... Anyways, I have been back in the Pit for a month now, recovering from my wounds, catching up on a lot of paperwork. Tonight, I got my Reactivation Physical. It is hard to believe that I had been away so long, but almost two years of work in Cobra Unity, and what do I have to show for it? Not one MF'in thing! Everyone I was working with is dead. Cobra attacked our camps, they killed everyone. I should be dead... And now, Lifeline.... Edwin... The man I had thought might let me into his heart, that I might let into my own, has someone new? I know I was gone for quite some time, but I waited for him... He couldn't wait for me. I kissed him, just on the cheek, before I even knew, and offered so much more... Than he told me. God, why didn't he tell me first, so I didn't have to feel like a bumbling schoolgirl, who's first cruch just said: I am dating someone else. Oh well... the even better news? We have someone trying to hurt Joes, and they must be a Joe already... They spiked the punch at the New Years Eve party... Wisp is in Medical as we speak as a result... And more 'awesome' news? Scuttlebutt says that Snake-Eyes is returning. From another of his sabbaticals, or from hanging upside down in a cave... or whatever. Just what I need, right? I thought the Two-and-a-Half years since our breakup would have dulled the pain, but everytime I think on him, my heart flutters, and I feel all the love I have for him coming back. Now, I will see him almost everyday... what if I do something stupid? I am only human.... At least some people were happy to see me. Dashiell and Allie were happy to see me. And their kids... My god, Marissa is an adult, and working with the Autobots. DJ may only be 12, but I remember changing his diapers... I should really go see them, at the Ark, sometime. Raven and Slipstream were in Medical as well when I checked in... Same old Slipstream, getting himself in trouble with his pranks... Even if this time, he is not guilty, or I pray he is not (See above, about the spiked punch). Maybe I need to get Allie, Courtney and Kimmie together for a night out, bring Tem and Mara along too. Girls Night.... Get drunk. Tell Stories about our S.O.'s, Exes, or whatever... Let it all out. At least around a couple of them, I can let out all my frustrations, and tears, and they wouldn't think of me as emotional, or unbalanced, or suffering 'Womanly Vapors of Hysteria'. I am rambling, and not making any sense, am I? Maybe this was therapeutical? Anyways... Maybe next time I will try to recreate some of my lost journal entries... I have much to write, how I got my three new scars, what successes we did have in C.U. (A few, to be sure), and why, in my opinion, I failed the Rebels. For now, with love to my friends, respect for my fellow man, and best wishes for the fighting men and women of my country... Goodnight, -Shana Category:Blog posts